User blog:Ian678/wishlist
Hello lego dimensions team. Here's What I really want in the game for year 3 please. The Beatles Yellow Submarine (Strong possibility) *'The Beatles Yellow Submarine Level Pack:' Ringo Starr with the Yellow Submarine and the Magical Mystery Tour Bus. Substitute voice actors for John and George and Ringo can switch to the other Beatles. Level based on the classic 1968 Yellow Submarine film. *'The Beatles Yellow Submarine Fun Pack:' Jeremy Hillary Boop with a Flying Glove. Ringo_Starr.jpeg.jpg|Ringo Starr Paul_McCartney.jpeg.jpg|Paul McCartney John_Lennon.jpeg.jpg|John Lennon George_Harrison.jpeg.jpg|George Harrison jeremy the nowhere man.jpg|Jeremy The Nowhere Man Beatles_Yellow_Submarine.png|Yellow Submarine beatles bus.jpg|Magical Mystery Tour Bus Charlies Angels (1970s Original series) *'Charlie's Angels Fun Packs:' Kelly Garrett with her FORD Granada / Sabrina Duncan with her FORD Pinto. *'Charlie's Angels Team Pack:' Jill and Kris Munroe Team Pack. (Archive audio for Jill) . Charlie's Angels.jpg|Charlie's Angels Fan Art Jill_and_Kris_Munroe's_FORD_Mustang.jpg|Jill's Mustang charlies angels classic.jpg Farrah Fawcett hair.jpg|Farrah Fawcett lego hairpiece The Avengers (1960s show) *'The Avengers Team Pack:' John Steed and Emma Peel with Steed's Bentley and Emma's Lotus Elan. Emma can switch to the other Avengers ladies and Mike Gambit. John Steed's Bentley.jpg|John Steed's Bentley Blower My custom John Steed.JPG|My custom John Steed Emma Peel custom.png|Emma Peel custom The X Files *'The X Files Team Pack:' Dana Scully & Fox Mulder with a FORD Explorer and a UFO. mulder and scully.jpg|Mulder and Scully custom figures. X-Files-Minifigure-Banner-672x372.jpg|X Files fan art. X_files_Alien.jpg|X Files Alien Ford_Explorer.jpg|Ford Explorer Airwolf *'Airwolf Level Pack:' Stringfellow Hawke with The Lady Helicopter and level based on a popular episode from the show. Stringfellow can switch to Dominic Santini, Michael Archangel and Caitlin O' Shannessy after the level is finished. Custom Airwolf helicopter lego.jpg|Custom Airwolf The Lady Helicopter Magnum p.i. *'Magnum p.i. Level Pack:' Thomas Magnum with Robin 1 Ferrari and Island Hopper Helicopter. Level is a popular episode from the show Magnum can switch to Jonathan Quayle, Theodore Calvin and Rick Orville Wilbur Wright III. magnum pi and pals..jpg|Magnum Pi cast lego ideas Magnum p.i..jpg|Magnum jonathan.jpg|Jonathan Theodore.jpg|Theodore Rick.jpg|Rick magnum pi vehicles.jpg|Robin 1 Ferrari and Island Hopper Copter The Man From UNCLE (1960s show) *'The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Team Pack:' Napoleon Solo & Illya Kuryakin with a Speed Boat and Napoleon's car. Napoleon Solo.jpg|Napoleon Solo Illya Kuryakin.jpg|Ilya Kuryakin Alex Waverly.jpg|Alexander Waverly Speedboat.jpg|Speedboat Batman 1966 (Strong possibility) *'Batman 1966 Level Pack:' Batman (Adam West) with the Batmobile 1966 and the Bat Copter 1966. Level: Return of the caped Crusaders. '' *'Batman 1966 Fun Packs:' Robin (Burtward) with Bat Cycle / Catwoman (Julie Newhar) with the Cat Mobile. Lego-Batman-AdamWest_01.jpg|Adam West as Citizen in Peril R.I.P. Adam West.jpg|Adam West Batman lego-batman-3-batman-66-2-112159.jpg|Burt Ward Robin 1966Catwoman.png|Julie Newhar Catwoman lego-batman-3-beyond-gotham-32.jpg|The 1966 Batmobile Primeval *'Primeval Level Pack:' Helen Cutter with a Future Predator. Level based on the Series 1 finale. *'Primeval Fun Pack:' Jenny Miller *'Primeval Team Pack: Abby and Connor Temple with Rex and a Terror Bird. my custom Helen Cutter|Helen Cutter future predator primeval|A Future Predator Terror Bird Primeval|Terror Bird Thunderbirds Are Go *'''Thunderbirds are Go Team Packs: Lady Penelope & Parker with FAB 1 / Alan Tracy and Kayo with Thunderbirds 3 and Shadow / Virgil and Gordon Tracy with Thunderbirds 2 and 4. *'Thunderbirds are Go Level Pack:' Scott Tracy with Thunderbird 1. *'Thunderbirds Are Go Fun Packs:' Brains with M.A.X. / John Tracy with Thunderbird 5 / The Hood with his Hubship. Thunderbirds.jpg|The Tracy Boys Custom_Thunderbirds_Lady_Penelope.png|Lady Penelope Creighton Ward FAB 1.jpg|FAB 1 Thunderbird_1.jpg|Thunderbird 1 Thunderbird_2.jpg|Thunderbird 2 Thunderbird_3.jpg|Thunderbird 3 Thunderbird_4.jpg|Thunderbird 4 Thunderbird_5.jpg|Thunderbird 5 Captain Scarlet *'Captain Scarlet Level Pack:' Captain Scarlet with a SPECTRUM Patrol Car & SPECTRUM Maximum Security Vehicle. *'Captain Scarlet Fun packs:' Captain Blue with a SPECTRUM Pursuit Vehicle / Captain Black with SPECTRUM helicopter. Custom_Spectrum_Patrol_car.jpg|SPECTRUM Car Custom_Spectrum_Pursuit_Vehicle.jpg|SPV Spectrum_Maximum_Security_Vehicle.jpg|SPECTRUM Maximum Security Vehicle Starsky & Hutch (Strong Possibility) *'Starsky and Hutch Team Pack:' Starsky and Hutch Team with the FORD Grand Torino and FORD Galaxie 500. starsky and hutch.jpg|Studski and Clutch in LEGO City Undercover. Willy Wonka (Gene Wilder) *'Willy Wonka Gene Wilder Fun Pack' with the Wonka Boat. Willy_Wonka_Gene_Wilder.jpg|Willy Wonka Fan Art wonka boat.jpg|Wonka Boat Flash Gordon (1980 film) *'Flash Gordon Level Pack:' Flash Gordon with a Rocket Cycle. *'Flash Gordon Fun Packs:' Prince Vultan and Ming the Merciless with his Shuttle. Flash_Gordon.png|Flash Gordon fan custom minifigure Flash_Gordon_Sword.png Ming_The_Merciless.jpg|Ming the Merciless The Adventures of Tintin *'The Adventures of Tintin Level Pack:' Tintin with Tintin's motor bike and Calculus Rocket. *'The Adventures of Tintin Fun Pack:' Captain Haddock with the Unicorn Galleon. Tintin_and_Snowy_2.jpg|Tintin and Snowy Captain_Haddock.jpg|Captain Haddock Professor_Calculus.jpg|Professor Calculus Thompson_Twins.jpg|Thompson Twins Tintin rocket.jpg|Calculus rocket The Green Hornet (1960s show) *'The Green Hornet Team Pack:' Green Hornet and Kato with Black Beauty. black beauty|Black Beauty green hornet|Green Hornet Kato|Kato Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *'Bill and Ted Level Pack: '''Bill S. Preston with Phone Booth Time machine and his Step Mum's car. *'Bill and Ted Fun Packs:' Rufus with an Amplifier & Ted Theodore Logan with a horse. Custom_Bill_and_Ted's_Excellent_Adventure_Phone_Booth_Time_Machine.png|The Phone booth Bill S. Preston Esquire.png|Bill S. Preston Esquire Ted Theodore Logan.png|Ted Theodore Logan Rufus.png|Rufus Doctor Who *'Doctor Who Fun Pack:' Missy with the Grandfather Clock TARDIS. Missy can regenerate into the old masters. Roger Delgado up to Missy. * Custom_Master_(Roger_Delgado).jpg|Roger Delgado The Master Skeleton version.jpg|Geoffrey Beevers Custom_Anthony_Ainley_Master.png|Anthony Ainley Custom_Eric_Roberts_Master.png|Eric Roberts The_Master_(Derek_Jacobi).jpg|Derek Jacobi TheMaster John Simm Custom.png|John Simm Master's_TARDIS.jpg|Master's TARDIS Top Gun *'Top Gun Level Pack:' Magnum with F-1. Fighter Jet. Level is of course the film. top gun jet|Top Gun Jet The Sarah Jane Adventures *'The Sarah Jane Adventures Level Pack:' Sarah Jane Smith with her car and Mr. Smith. Level is Invasion of the Bane. '' sarah jane smith 5.jpg|Sarah Jane Smith Indiana Jones indiana-jones in game.jpg|Indiana Jones Henry Jones.jpg|Henry Jones Senior *'Indiana Jones Team Pack:' Indy and his dad with Bi plane and Motorbike. The Blues Brothers *'Blues Brothers Team Pack:' Jake and Elwood Blues with the Bluesmobile and a Jukebox. Jake Blues|Jake Blues bluesmobile-1.jpg|The Bluesmobile Jukebox custom.jpg|Jukebox Columbo Columbo Fun Pack: Columbo and his Peugeot 403. Da Mumbo.png|The lego city parody of him, Da Mumbo LEGO-Columbo.jpg|Columbo fan made custom Lego-peugeot-403-2.jpg|Peugeot 403 Star Trek 1966 series Star-Trek-Custom-Minifigures.jpg|Star Trek custom figures USS Enterprise.jpg|The Enterprise Captain Kirk custom.png|Captain James Kirk Spock custom.jpg|Mr. Spock MF032-Scotty.png|Beam me up Scotty. star trek shuttle.jpg|Shuttle Captain James Kirk and Mr. Spock Team pack: 'Captain Kirk and Spock with the USS Enterprise and Shuttle. '''Scotty Fun Pack: '''Scotty and Tricorder. James Bond * sean connery|Sean Connery (switches to other bonds when killed) lazenby|George Lazenby roger moore|Roger Moore Dalton|Timothy Dalton Brosnan|Pierce Brosnan Craig|Daniel Craig Adton martin db5|Aston Martin DB5 lotus espirit submarine|Lotus Espirit submarine Blofeld.jpg|Ernst Stavro Blofeld James Bond Level Pack: James Bond (Sean Connery) with Aston Martin DB5 and Lotus Espirit submarine. *Ernst Stavro Blofeld Fun Pack. Power Rangers 2017 (Strong Possibility) *'Power Rangers 2017 Story Pack: 'Red Ranger with Megazord. (Red Ranger can switch to other Power Rangers). *Rita Repulsa Fun Pack power rangers 2017.jpg power rangers base.jpg|Ranger base toy pad power rangers megazod.jpg|The Megazord The Matrix (Strong Possibility) *'Agent Smith 'Fun Pack *'Neo Level pack *'Morpheus '''Fun Pack Agent_Smith clones.jpg|Matrix is a strong possibility for LEGO Dimensions. Teenage Mutant Ninja Tutles * Leo2012.jpg|Leonardo Donatello.png|Donatello Raph2012.jpg|Raphael Mikey2012.png|Michaelangelo SmolPartyVan.jpg|Turtle Party Van Shredder.jpg|Shredder CGI_Splinter.png|Splinter April_O'_Neil.jpg|April O' Neal Karai.png|Karai '''Leonardo Fun Pack:' Leonardo with the Turtle Party Van. (Leonardo can switch into the other turtles. * Splinter Fun Pack *'Shredder and Karai Team Pack' JAWS *Jaws Level Pack: Quinn with Bruce the Shark and the Orca Boat. jaws in lego dimensions... who knows.jpg|Jaws cameo in LEGO Jurassic Park need a bigger boat.jpg Bruce the shark.jpg|Bruce the shark the orca.jpg|The Orca The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman *The Six Million Dollar Man Team Pack: Colonel Steve Austin and Jaimie Sommers Colonol Steve Austin and Jaimie Sommers.jpg|Colonel Steve Austin (Lee Majors) and Jaime Sommers (Lyndsay Wagner) Villa-Steve-06.jpg The six million dollar man.jpg|A Fembot Red Dwarf *Red Dwarf Team Pack: Lister and Cat *Fun Packs: Kryten and Arnold Rimmer Lister.jpg|Lister Cat.jpg|Cat Cryton.jpg|Kryten Rimmer.jpg|Arnold J. Rimmer ACE.jpg|Ace Rimmer